Caught In The Line Of Fire
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Nole Vasquez, Torrence Rimmel and Fish Lomes are pissed at the world. Wronged at every turn, they seek out revenge on their school. Nole, however, didn't count on his freshman baby sister, Fish's freshman brother and the FBI being there. M for shooting
1. Chapter 1

Caught In The Line Of Fire

Name: Nole Vasquez

Age:17

Bio:Angry at the world, bucked the system and rebelled all the time. Eventually got so angry, he decided that, with some help from Torrence and Fish, they'd take over the school. He was sure Rhea would be home, considering she was sick. He'd told her to stay home, considering she lived with him.

Family:Rhea Vasquez(Sister)

Name: Torrence Rimmel  
Age:17  
Bio: Never as angry as Nole, but always a little pessimistic. Has a dark humor, but mostly serves as comedy relief.  
Family:Mr. and Mrs. Rimmel(Parents)

Name: Francesca, "Fish" Lomes  
Age:17  
Bio: Very dark and gothic, and very troublesome too. Has been in and out of juvenile institutions since she was 9. Her criminal record doesn't have spots on it; It's covered in black. Why she selected the latter two as friends is a mystery, but she's a good friend.  
Family: Brady Lomes

Name: Rhea Vasquez  
Age:14  
Bio: Watched her brother's life slowly deteriorate since their parents died 2 years prior. Despite her guarded personality, she has no trouble letting loose if she wants. Often engages in Impromptu dance sessions with anyone. Is in a "Friends with benefits" type of relationship with Brady.  
Family: Nole Vasquez(Brother)

Name: Brady Lomes  
Age:14  
Bio: The shy, quiet brother of Fish. He doesn't talk much, except to Rhea. They're closer than Nole likes, but he deals with it. Brady has always had a small crush on Rhea, but manages to elevate to "Friends With Benefits".

Family:Francesca "Fish" Lomes(Sister)

**The Day Before**

Rhea ran to Brady's house. Despite having a small cold, she could never spend much time away from him. She knew Nole wasn't 100% on board with their friendship, but he could suck it up.

-April 24, 2012-

"You Stay in bed, kay Rhea?" Nole said. Rhea nodded. Her cold had gotten worse.  
-At School-  
"We're doing this today, Torrence!Fish Yelled.  
"Are you sure? Nole hasn't told me..."  
"I'm sure I did,T." Nole said.  
"Ok. What are we going to do about Rhea...and Brady?" Torrence was talking about his partners' younger siblings.  
"Rhea is home sick"  
"And Brady is going to take care of her." Fish said. She reached into the back of the beat up Camaro and pulled out the bag's containing the guns. "Let's rock."  
-Meanwhile-  
"Thanks for running us up here to get our books Ms. Flanagan." Rhea said, Brady at her side.  
"Your welcome. And it's Carole. " Rhea headed to her locker and then went to math for any missed assignments.  
-In the library-  
Fish entered first, sunglasses on and hood up."Everybody get on the fucking ground!" 22 in her hand and pointed it straight nose at the librarian. "You too, Glinda the dumb bitch." Torrence followed her. Finally, Nole was the last to enter.


	2. Chapter 2

Caught In The Line Of Fire

The guidance counsellar got up off the floor."Francesca, Torrence, Nole please, I beg you put the guns-" They shot her before she finished the sentence. A few people screamed.  
"Shut up!" Fish yelled. She fired a warning shot and the room hushed.  
"Nole..."The librarian questioned. Nole didn't even think, just turned and fired. She fell, in a bloody heap to the floor. Nole smiled when the PA boomed.  
"Students, the school is now in lockdown. Proceed to the nearest classroom."  
-Meanwhile-  
Rhea had been at her locker again when the announcement rang out. She felt a rush of air and Brady was right there.  
"All the classes are locked." He was panicking. She spotted the bathroom and ran in.  
-Still in The library-  
Fish had just the captain of the football team because he tried to take her down. "If any of sons of bitches, GOT ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY,NOW'S THE FUCKING TIME!" Nole laughed to himself; Fish was sadistic. Suddenly, someone who had picked on-no _tormented _ Rhea caught Nole's eye. He waltzed over to him. And leaned down.  
"I hear you been messing with my sister."  
"I-I don't know your sister."

"Oh, Rhea. Great girl. Really pretty."  
"Aignt! Wrong answer" and without a second thought, Nole shot his sister's bully between the eyes.  
"Nice job." Fish said.  
-In The bathroom-  
"This is awkward." Rhea announced.  
"At least we got the wheelchair stall." Brady said. Rhea concurred.  
"I wonder what's going on?" Rhea said.  
-Library-  
"Let's bail." Fish said, entering the Math wing of the school. Unbeknownst to the criminals, this was the same wing Rhea and Brady were in. Fish fired a shot down the hall at an unsuspecting teacher;Rhea's math teacher. Rhea heard the shot and jumped. She heard the voices pass, and lost it. She ran into the hall. She was about to scream when Brady clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"There's a killer in the hall and do you think their gonna stop just cause they hear you scream?" He whispered into her ear.

Enter in The Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. Dr. Spencer Reid has just been informed there's still someone other than the angry killers in the hall. 14 year old Rhea Vasquez is in alot of danger right now.

-2 hours later, B floor, Tech wing-

As of now, Nole is proud of himself. All the teachers are either dead or severely wounded. He still has no idea his baby sister roams the halls. The remaining students are fighting for survival. The school was in a state of panic. Rhea looked behind her everytime she turned a corner. The killer could be anywhere. She held onto Brady tightly. If they were going to die, they would do it together. The moved around to A floor smoothly, before Rhea's cell phone blared out.


End file.
